


I Fall in Love, Too Easily

by Kaelonial



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: Fluff, Freelancer Yuuri, M/M, Model Viktor, Model! Au, Mutual Pining, Phichit is having the time of his life, Slow Burn, Viktor POV, Viktor thinks Yuuri is dating Phichit, Yuuri POV, Yuuri is oblivious, god these idiots are so sickeningly sweet, tip toes into nonconsentual territory but goes no where
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelonial/pseuds/Kaelonial
Summary: “Oh my god, I don’t have a pimple do I?” He questioned in horror, hiding his face in embarrassment.“Wha- no, no, no!! I was just surprised! Your face is perfect, Viktor!” I waved my hands frantically to try and reassure him.He looked back up at me, surprised by my outburst.Then he leaned in a bit, eyes twinkling.He pointed to his face and looked me in the eyes.“You think my face is perfect?” He asked, a dazzling smile dancing across his lips.





	1. Big "Fun"

**Author's Note:**

> [Just a little warning!! There is a small scene depicting sexual assault, it leads no where, but the character does end up shaken.]  
> My first fanfic ever is here! I've been a writer most of my life, but Yuri on Ice helped me find my inspiration for it again (the irony am I right?), so here is a little something I've been working on! I've no idea how long I'll stretch it out, but I'm having a ton of fun with this fic! I hope you enjoy!

Loud. Everything was too loud. The blood pumping in my ears did nothing to muffle the bass of the stereo, the giddy screams of drunken college kids, spilling their drunks in their stupor. The flurry of limbs constantly knocking against my own, unwelcome advances and sloppy attempts to bring me out towards the bedroom. I brought my arms to my chest, hastily waving away another very unsteady, albeit attractive girl. She clicked her tongue at me and clambered to the next man. I should have never let Phichit convince me to come. I groaned internally; he had begged me to come, insisting it was bad for my health to stay cooped up in my apartment. He wasn’t wrong, but I have a feeling a drunken college party wasn’t any better for me. I stood huddled against the wall, having lost my friend- and designated driver- long ago. The party had started off fun enough; plenty of Phichit’s classmates had started pleasant conversations with me, asking about my major and subsequently about my freelance work once I revealed that I wasn’t enrolled in any classes. Although none of them seemed particularly interested, they politely listened to my ramblings. Eventually they all met with better friends, and I was left with an empty solo cup and my nerves. Now here I was, spinning the ring on my finger endlessly in a fruitless attempt to calm myself, a couple loudly locking lips to my left, and the horribly familiar burn of pot stirring in my lungs. Mm yes, I love inhaling your pot smoke, please, puff it more in my face. I thought bitterly, feeling my stomach knot.

  
I had heard from movies and shows on TV that college parties were pretty intense, but I never thought it’d be a pretty accurate depiction of reality. I began to make my way around the very, ahem, passionate couple, needed to get to someplace much less crowded and preferably with less illegal activity. I slid past most people fairly easily, careful not to bump into anyone and cause a stir. After struggling past a particularly friendly group of boys, all teasingly offering me a beer before I blurted out some bullshit about being allergic, I finally made it into the front foyer, passing through the open doorway into the cool air of the front lawn, littered with crushed cans and parked cars. Being outside did nothing to curb the noise, but the relief of having my personal bubble back was enough to make me heave a shaky sigh. It was a nice night; save the chaos that was left behind me, and I gazed up, searching for the fading light of the stars despite the burning streetlights. I strained my eyes to no avail, and made my way to the looming oak tree towards the middle of the lawn.

Defeated, I slumped against the hard bark, loose fibers of my sweater catching on the roughness. I brought my knees to my chest and stared down at my ring, the decorative engraved dinosaurs swirling as I fiddled with the jewelry. I was almost relieved that no one had noticed me wearing it, surely only awkward conversations could be had about a stim ring, no less one with little brontosaurs dancing about. I let my eyelids droop as I focused on spinning, the blurred image of the small figures a welcome distraction from the obligations of a party. In all honesty, I had only agreed to come to catch a glimpse of a certain model. I’d never admit it of course, but my interest was piqued the second the words Viktor Nikiforov fell from Phichit’s lips. Though knowing him, that’s probably exactly why Phichit mentioned Viktor…I mused. He wasn’t one to manipulate, but he knew exactly what to say to get me to agree. Ok, maybe he was a little manipulative, but I know Phichit and I know he means well. I had been cooped up for almost 3 months now, and after blowing off so many plans I’m sure he was only concerned about me. I let my head sink lower, chin dipping into the curve of my arm as my shoulders instinctively raised around my head. I would give anything to be home right now. To Hell with seeing Viktor, not even meeting the insanely gorgeous, talented, and over all perfect man could make up for how miserable I am. I huffed in frustration, cursing my infatuation with the man for landing me in this situation in the first place. I stiffened as I heard shuffling from behind me, whipping around to see who was leaving, I would give all the cash in my wallet for a ride right now. My face fell as I noticed a familiar mop of black hair, mixed with a drunken shamble.

  
“Yuuri!” JJ called cheerily, his cheeks flushed. Next to him was an equally drunk girl, her long black hair pulled into a clumsy bun, which I couldn’t determine if it was intentional or not. She clung to his shirt, whining when he removed his hand from her shoulder to wave in my direction.  
“H-hey, JJ…” I mumbled back, unsure how to feel about the jock’s sudden friendliness. Not that he wasn’t normally friendly- that was the problem. Even sober he tends to get ahead of himself. He shooed his companion away and groggily made his way towards me. The closer he got the more disheveled he looked. His undercut was mussed up, black strands a flurry a top his head. His eyes shone despite the copious amounts of alcohol he must have ingested. He even had a string of hickies up his neck, which he either didn’t notice or didn’t care to hide. Probably the latter. He plopped next to me and slung his arm over my shoulders, immediately making me recoil. He pouted when I shifted away from him.  
“Yuuuuri…” He began, cocking his head to the side to catch my face, “You can’t be having fun all alone out here…” he slurred, gripping me tighter. “Come back inside and enjoy the fu~un!”

  
“I’d rather not, I’m just a bit uh…” I paused as he shuffled closer to me, his armpit pressing up against my shoulder. “I’m just a bit nauseas is all. Too much hardcore drinking, you know?” I offer a shy smile, hoping my excuse is enough for him. He squints his eyes, studying me. I swallowed hard as he began to rub circles on my arm.  
“Why didn’t you say so?” He cooed, inching closer to my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it took all I could to not gag. He presses me closer to him, his cheeks flushing deeper.

  
“I could be of assistance you know, I’ve heard of a few,” He pauses, eyeing my hungrily. “Unconventional ways to deal with nausea.” I stiffen as I realize what he’s implying. All of my patience wears thin as he moves his hand from my shoulder to my waist.

  
“Ok, one, I doubt all of your sources on that,” I reply, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he’s like a python latched onto it’s prey.

  
Two, you’re drunk and I can barely deal with sober you,” He frowns at my accusation, actually seeming a little hurt. If he wasn’t actively trying to have sex with me I would have felt a little guilty. That thought soon escaped my mind as he put his free hand on my knee.

  
“And three, I am not going to be your gay fling at a college party. I’m sure to drunk you I look very attractive but may I remind you,” I pause for emphasis, gingerly untangling myself from him, this time with little resistance. “That you are a very popular quarterback who has very little interest in me aside from borderline bullying.”

JJ pouts at that, but before he can retort I stand to leave. He swiftly grabs my wrist and stands, spinning me around and pinning me against the hard wood of the tree, my head hitting the bark rather forcefully. He stands over me, pinning my hands above my head with one of his own, the other beginning to roam my torso. My stomach drops and I struggle in his grasp, his hands uncomfortably cold against my skin. I try to yell at him, reason with him, anything, but my mouth is so dry I can barely swallow. He clumsily reaches for the button of my jeans, fumbling with the fabric before dropping his head into the dip of my neck, sloppily kissing and sucking at my skin. I begin to panic as I struggle harder, the bark scraping against my exposed skin. Suddenly my legs give out, and my full body weight drops to my knees, confusing JJ enough to letting my arms go. My mind scrambles to try and get my body to move, to get up and run, but no sooner had I started to crawl away did he grab a fistful of my hair, forcing me to look up at him. His eyes were hungry, yet he looked as if he was looking right past me.

  
“JJ please,” I muster eyes stinging with the threat of tears. “You’re not thinking right, I don’t want this, let me go, please.” I beg, my hands fighting to free myself from his grip. He blinked for a second, slowly, as if digesting my words. I felt his grip loosen slightly, then something cold fell upon both of us. JJ flew back in shock, and I stared dumbly as water soaked itself into his clothes, matting his hair to his face. I felt my own clothes begin to dampen as water seeped through my clothes and onto my skin, water trailing down my face.  
“It’s no good to ignore consent, JJ.” A smooth voice cooed, and I slowly turned to stare at my savior. The light of the streetlamps cascaded off their smooth curves, reflecting in their blanche hair as it fell beautifully into burning eyes.

  
“It’s painfully obvious that you’re pushing yourself onto him, don’t you have a lovely girlfriend who can entertain you? Though with your current state I doubt she’ll have you.” The man lulled, a hint of malice in his voice. He lazily studied JJ, a single finger to his lips in mock interest. JJ shuffled awkwardly under the man’s intense gaze, not fully meeting his eyes.  
“Now you might want to go before you have the cop’s called on you; wouldn’t it be a shame if you lost your fancy scholarship? Truly tragic.” JJ stiffened at the threat, and mumbled an apology in my direction, trailing back towards the party. My savior huffed triumphantly, turning to me. He flinched as I began to shake, my eyes welling up with tears.  
“Oh no, oh god I’m sorry, I’m really not good with people crying in front of me, um.” The man fumbled, crouching down awkwardly. He began to reach towards me, but I shake my head furiously.

  
“P-please don’t touch me, not right now, just…just give me a second.” I sputtered, hiding my face in my hands. I heaved as I tried to control my sobs, my mind racing with everything that had happened. Okay, rationalize this Yuuri. You’re at a party. Phichit is at this party. You walked outside for some air. JJ came, and…and he tried something. He was drunk. It’s not an excuse, but a fact. He was drunk. Someone stopped him. You’re crying in front of this person. You need to stop crying. You need to stop. You’re ok. You’re ok. I repeat those last lines like a mantra, like my life depends on it. I start spinning my ring to calm my shaking hands, and after a minute of intense debate with myself, I begin to calm down. The man has been patiently waiting beside me, his legs criss cross below him. I slowly lean back against the tree, my breathing evening out.  
“Sorry.” I mutter, not daring to open my eyes. Now that I’m not a mess, the embarrassment begins to set in. Not only had this guy seen me with half of my shirt off, revealing my much, well, softer features, but immediately after meeting him I was a sobbing mess.

  
“Don’t be. That kind of thing is scary. And from how you looked at the party it’d be weird for you not to react so intensely.” The man mused. I scoffed.  
“Hah, I know, suddenly I’m everyone’s favorite queer kid. Amazing what a bit of alcohol can do for my image.” I laughed bitterly, remembering the onslaught of drunks who decided I was their treat for the night. The man hummed in response.

  
“Thank you, by the way,” I wrung my hands together, not sure what to do with the leftover energy buzzing under my skin. “For helping me, I mean.”  
“Of course. I wasn’t going to let that slide. You obviously weren’t into it.” I felt him shrug his shoulders, and suddenly the thought of a comforting touch wasn’t so bad. I relaxed my own shoulders, causing just the slightest of touch between us. I heard the man chuckle, and my heart jumped. What a cute laugh.  
“I don’t mean to be rude, but uh, are you ever going to open your eyes?” He muffled another chuckle with his had as my face flushed. I hadn’t realized they’d be closed for so long. Gingerly, I opened them, blinking at the light, and I turned to the man beside me. The adrenaline in my veins flooded through me once again, as I soaked in the features of none other than Viktor Nikiforov. His lips were upturned in a pleased smile, his eyes crinkling slightly, they were gentle and understanding, if not a tad amused. I squeaked and scrambled back, my eyes wide as Viktor stared back in confusion.

  
“Oh my god, I don’t have a pimple do I?” He questioned in horror, hiding his face in embarrassment.  
“Wha- no, no, no!! I was just surprised! Your face is perfect, Viktor!” I waved my hands frantically to try and reassure him. He looked back up at me, surprised by my outburst. Then he leaned in a bit, eyes twinkling. He pointed to his face and looked me in the eyes.

  
“You think my face is perfect?” He asked, a dazzling smile dancing across his lips. I yelped, fully digesting what I had said. I avoided his eyes and hunched over to hide my burning face. I fidgeted and began to mumble apologies that he didn’t catch, but he began to laugh anyhow.

  
“I’m sorry I don’t mean to tease, you’ve been through enough as it is,” he said between breathy laughs. “And I owe you a change of clothes.” I looked down in confusion, only to remember the water that had been dumped on me during the incident. My sweater was definitely soaked through, and the water had seeped through my jeans and pierced my skin. I shivered in the cold as I fully realized just how drenched I was. Viktor noticed and stood, extending his hand for me. I hesitated, only to push through when he threw me another smile. If looks could kill, I’m sure I’d be six feet under. He gripped my hand tightly, although it wasn’t unwelcome, and led me to his car. Standing next to him really put into perspective how tall he was, all tone muscle and long limbs. Compared to him I was like…like the dumpy sidekick that no one really liked. Pretty accurate honestly. I watched as he let of my hand, carefully unlocking the car door and bending over to rummage through a bag. His shoulders were broad, but looked so incredibly soft, the fabric of his shirt gliding along his features oh so easily. I didn’t miss the opportunity to check out his other, um, assets, which I half believed he was showing off anyhow with how often he shifted to crawl deeper into the car.  
“By the way,” he began, his voice distant as he shuffled through more of his belongings, “How did you know my name?” I blinked in confusion, before realizing that I had said his name before he had given it to me. Of course he’d be creeped out.

  
“A-ah, um, I’m familiar with your modeling work! My, uh, sister! She’s a huge fan so I’ve seen photos of you before…” I trailed off, not wanting to dig myself into a deeper hole. It wasn’t a total lie, Mari was as big of fan as I was, but that information could be withheld a little longer. Viktor hummed in acknowledgment, not questioning further.  
He emerged with a bundle of clothes, and stuffed them haphazardly into a grocery bag he had lying around. With his arms full, he took to closing the car door with his hips. Now I was sure he was showing off.

  
“Sorry it’s not too romantic, I’m not used to lending out my clothes.” He smiled sheepishly as he handed me the bag. “I’m not so sure they’ll fit, you’re pretty tiny, but I think it’ll work for what we need.” He flashed another grin and took my hand again, guiding me back into the party. The noise took me off guard, and I visibly stiffened, hugging the bag to my chest. Viktor cleared a way and we made our way to an unfamiliar room. It took me a moment to realize that we were in the master bedroom, the only place off-limits at the party. My anxiety took the better of me and I shook my head furiously as Viktor set off towards the bathroom.

  
“We shouldn’t be in here!” I called as he switched on the light in the bathroom, before he motioned for me to follow. Reluctantly I entered, careful not to touch anything.  
“It’s fine, you’re just changing, and I don’t think you’d want to change in a bathroom full of vomit.” He quipped, before leaving and closing the door. “I’ll be right out here, so if anyone comes in I’ll take care of them.” I swallowed hard before steeling my nerves and beginning to strip. It was more than a relief to get out of those wet clothes, I hated the way they clung to my skin. I quickly rummaged through the bag to see what my options were. I was surprised to find a small face towel packed on top, and I gratefully dried my skin with it. I set the towel aside and searched for pants. I found a pair of black sweatpants, two white stripes down the sides of the legs. I slipped them on easily, relieved that the had drawstrings so I could tighten the waistband. The pants were a little on the long side, but besides that, it was a very comfortable fit, my thick thighs hidden in the mass of extra fabric. I pulled out the shirt, which almost looked like pajamas. They were a dusty purple, with the words “NIKIFOROV” in white on the back, followed by a set of two zeroes, and a pair of white stripes circling the sleeves. It almost looked like a jersey, but the softness of the fabric made me think it was handmade. I gingerly slipped it over my head, worried it might be an important gift. I practically swam in his shirt, the bottom of it reaching mid-thigh. I decided to gather the extra fabric and tied it into a knot, it looked cuter that way.

I inspected myself in the mirror, making sure I wouldn’t make a fool of myself by wearing something inside out. As I gazed in the mirror I realized a red blemish blooming on my neck. I touched it curiously, and flinched when I recalled where it came from. I silently wished that Viktor had given me a hoodie. I carefully packed my damp clothes into the bag and bashfully exited the bathroom. I mean, it’s weird to wear someone else’s clothes right? Even if they had been the one to pour water on you. I found Viktor against the door to the bedroom, gazing down at his phone. The screen illuminated his features, reminding me how high his cheekbones were, and the graceful dip of his nose, even how glossy and plush his lips were. His head perked up when he saw me walk towards him, and he dug his phone back into his jeans. “You look absolutely adorable! I knew they’d be big but this is just too cute!” He clasped his hands together excitedly, and I felt my face grow hot. He’s only complimenting the clothes Yuuri, not you, calm down. I smiled weakly and thanked him under my breath. He waved his hand dismissively and took my hand in his again. This was becoming a trend. Leading me out of the master bedroom, he pushed through the throngs of people, never letting me go.

It was nice.

It was a feeling I could get used to.


	2. House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We reached his apartment and I took note of the number, storing it away in my memory. You know, just in case.  
> Wait, I’m actually about to enter Viktor Nikiforov’s apartment. His residence. His place of being. Oh my god.  
> I squeaked at the realization, startling Viktor as he was unlocking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for enjoying my work so far!! This chapter is basically pure fluff cause I'm weak for cute interactions. Also I wrote this chapter before the alterations to Viktor's apartment in the DVDs, so it's still his old layout!

“Yuuri! There you are!” I whipped around to see Phichit jogging towards me, his face twisted in concern. I motion for Viktor to stop and wait for Phichit to meet us. He finally makes it to us and Viktor lets go of my hand, I glanced at him, disappointed at the loss of contact. Phichit quickly pulls me into a hug, and I stare blankly in surprise.

            “I was looking for you all over!” He breathed, hugging me tighter. I wrap my arms around him reassuringly. “I was afraid you were panicking or drunk, or both! Do you understand how stressful it is to lose you in a crowd?” He cried, pulling away to grip my shoulders.

            “Ah, well I mean…” I trailed off, not looking in his eyes. Phichit furrowed his eyebrows and gasped, the color draining from his face.

            “Oh my god you had a panic attack. Oh my god. I left you alone at a party to have a panic attack.” His eyes widened in horror and he begins to sputter apologies, clinging to me like a koala.

            “Phichit, it’s fine-“ I began, but he cut me off with a scowl.

            “It’s not fine! I made you come here, it’s my fault!” He buried his head in my chest and I laughed. Had it been under different circumstances, I would’ve been a mess, but I think my body is done with extreme emotions today. I pat his back to comfort him, and throw Viktor an apologetic smile. We separate and Phichit finally noticed Viktor standing beside me. He stiffens and looks at me, questioning. I wave my hand dismissively.

            “It’s a long story. I promise I’ll tell it to you when I’m less of an emotional mess.” I chuckle, and Phichit softens.

“I really am so sorry Yuuri. I never should have brought you here.” He says regretfully, “Do you want me to drive you home?”

Viktor steps up next to me and smiles at Phichit,

            “It’s my fault that he’s soaked, so I’ll take responsibility. He’ll be able to wash his clothes at my place, and then I can take him home.” I whip my head around to stare at Viktor, who cocks his head to the side. _What the fuck that’s so cute._

            “If that’s ok that is?” He questions, scanning me for any sign of hesitance

 “O-oh, I uh…” I stammered, taken aback when his face fell. I looked back to Phichit pleadingly, his eyes shining in amusement before giving me a quick thumbs up. I swallowed hard and avoided Viktor’s eyes. “If…if you’re ok with it then that’s fine…” I answered shyly, subconsciously spinning my ring. Viktor lit up and grinned, excitedly taking my hand, leading me away. I throw Phichit a frantic look, only to be met with an amused wave.

            “I leave him in your care!” Phichit calls after we begin to head for the front door.

 

 

I follow a few paces behind Viktor as he leads us to his car, plastic bag full of damp clothes crinkling in the silence. Releasing my hand, he digs into his pockets for his keys, unlocking the doors. He wordlessly opened the back door and held out his hand. I questioningly gave him my hand, not understanding what he wanted from me. I snatch my hand away when he begins to laugh, my cheeks burning.

            “I meant for you to give me the bag.” He clarifies, and I give a little “Oh.” of understanding, and quickly handed him the bag, avoiding his eyes. He smiled as he bent over into his car to carefully place the bag on the ground, giving a nod to no one in particular when he deemed it safe enough. I heard him close the door as I stared at the flickering streetlamp, the heat in my cheeks ever so present. A gentle tap on my shoulder forced me to look back at him, his smile as bright as ever. He gestured to the passenger seat, and I nodded in acknowledgement, walking briskly around the car. Before Viktor had even properly situated himself in the driver’s seat, I had pulled my seatbelt into place, folded my hands in my lap, and stared out the window, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Not that I didn’t want to take advantage of being in Viktor Nikiforov’s car, but after that slip-up, I couldn’t handle being caught ogling at his car. I sighed nervously, not fully processing this whole situation. I was living it, but I sure as hell wasn’t _experiencing_ it. I took a breath, and started a bit when I caught some sort of…scent? It smelled like cinnamon. I shyly glanced to his dashboard, looking for a car freshener but found none. I took another breath, curious now as to what could smell so good.

            “Does it smell bad in here?” Viktor asked suddenly, and I whipped around to look at him. He seemed nervous, and I watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. He wasn’t looking at me, instead adjusting his rear-view mirror. I jumped when I realized he must have noticed my sniffing.

            “No, not at all!” I start, looking down at my lap. “It actually smells really good…like cinnamon.” I finished, ignoring the feeling of his eyes boring into me. He visibly relaxed and started the car, hooking up his phone to the radio, before the familiar notes of a musical began.

            “I’m glad,” He said as he shifted into reverse, throwing his arm behind my seat to glance behind him. I stiffened a bit at how close he was, and was beyond grateful that he didn’t notice.

            “I’d be so embarrassed to stink out my first passenger.” He chuckled, maneuvering his car parallel to the road before shifting into drive and taking off.

 

            Viktor is a very good driver, I observed. Compared to Phichit’s almost reckless driving, it was nice to have a calm car ride for once. We sat in comfortable silence as he focused on driving, and I took to staring out the window, watching blurred figures whiz past. Viktor was the first to break the silence when we stopped at a particularly long red light.

            “So your name is Yuuri,” He mused, eyes still trained on the road. I started when I realized what he was getting at.

            “Oh my god, I’m sorry! I never told you my name…” I hid my face in my hands, realizing I had agreed to stop by his house without even giving him my name. I heard him chuckle and he tapped my shoulder. Begrudgingly, I peeked between his fingers, to see his hand outstretched towards me yet again. I lowered my hands slowly, not understanding.

            “I…do you need me to pass you something?” I ask, beginning to search for whatever he could have wanted. He turned to look at me, shaking his head softly, then glancing down at his hand and back to me.

            “Hand.” He says simply, and I comply without thinking. As soon as my palm hit his, he let out a soft bark. I pulled back in embarrassment for the second time that evening, face flushing. Viktor tried to suppress his laughter, leaving him a sputtering mess, his fist to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. I give him a look of betrayal before he turns his attention back to the road, the light now green.

            “Revenge.” He stated, giggles dancing on his lips, “For not telling me your name.” I huff, turning back to the window stubbornly. Had it not been for my pounding heart I might have actually been amused. But I wasn’t. I huffed again and settled back down, leaning back into my seat. Silence fell between us again, save only the low hum of the engine and the hushed tunes from some kind of musical. I couldn’t pin point which one, but it wasn’t terrible. I never took Viktor for a musical guy; but I guess there are things you don’t mention in magazine interviews. The song ends and another begins, much more energetic than the last, and Viktor perks up suddenly, raising the volume slightly. I glanced at him as he began to wiggle in his seat to the beat, tapping the wheel in time with rhythm. His eyes shone as the song progressed, the first verse falling in hushed mumbles from his lips. My heart soared in my chest at such a cute scene; here was dumpy little me in a car with the Viktor Nikiforov, and he was dancing and lip syncing to some musical. How many people get that opportunity? _Actually, quite a few probably_ , I think dryly, my mood dropping. Still, I couldn’t help but watch him out of the corner of my eye, a smile threatening to break free. _It’s not fair that he gets to be hot and cute._

 

The rest of the journey went on like that, with little shimmies and bounces from Viktor, and me trying my damnedest not to smile like a love sick fool. Soon, too soon, we pulled into a parking lot, and I stared at the complex. It wasn’t as grand as I’d assumed it would be; no towering skyscraper, although it still looked way out of my budget. I quickly undid my seatbelt and climbed out of the car, Viktor already grabbing the bag from the back. He carried it in the crook of his elbow and led the way through the lobby. The receptionist smiled politely and Viktor nodded back, heading for the elevators. I could barely take it the sophistication of the place as I stumbled to match Viktor’s pace. Beautiful glass tables decorated the lobby, grand vases of various flower arrangements adding color to the otherwise monotone color scheme. Once inside the elevator, I stood almost a foot away from Viktor, afraid to be too close. We only made one stop up along the floors, a small family breathing apologies as their children wildly ran inside the cramped space. The doors closed again, and I shifted closer to Viktor to avoid any awkward contact with the family. I felt a tug at my- well, Viktor’s pants, and glanced down. A small girl, no older than 5, stared at me with pupils blown wide, the green of her eyes shining brilliantly. Her fist was bundled in the fabric and she stared at me for a while, before grinning wide.

            “I really like your shirt! The bow is cute!” I looked down confusedly at my clothes, and flushed as I remembered that they weren’t my own. I glanced back down at the girl, who was waiting for my reply.

            “O-oh! Thank you!” I stammered, putting on a smile. I felt Viktor shift next to me and turned to face him, only to find him leaning over my shoulder, his cheek inches from me.

            “That shirt is actually mine! I’m letting him borrow it, but it sure looks cute on him right?” He smiled, and the girl cocked her head in confusion.

            “I think it would look cuter on you mister.” The girl said blankly, and I instantly deflated. Viktor chortled before her mother apologized for her rude comment. I smiled faintly and waved it off, and watched as they exited on the next floor, the girl waving a goodbye to us. We both waved back, though I’m sure mine was more forced than Viktor’s. As the doors closed I realized that Viktor was still struggling to keep his composure, and I grumbled a bit, crossing my arms in annoyance.

            “We can’t all be super hot models…” I muttered, just low enough so he couldn’t hear above his own struggle. I suddenly felt very self conscious, and I began to spin my ring. _She’s just a kid, I’m not gonna let her comment get to me._ Viktor stiffened next to me, and I glanced at him curiously. He was suddenly very serious, his eyebrows knitted together. My eyes followed his line of sight and I realized he was looking at my hands. I forced my hands away from each other, embarrassed that he’d noticed.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…you do that when you’re really upset right?” he asked, sad eyes peering into mine. I flinched, scrambling to find a lie.

            “Ah, no, it’s just a habit. I’m a very fidgety person, so it’s just so I have something to do with my hands…” He didn’t seem to buy my excuse so I continued, “I’m a habitual nail biter, so this ring keeps my hands busy and away from my mouth.” I offer a strained smile, and he seemed to read my silent plea, dropping the subject. He looked back to the metal doors and began in a low voice,

            “Well I think you look cuter in it than I do.”

The doors opened and he hurried out, not sparing me a moment to process what he said. I gave a quick noise of surprise and followed suit, skipping a bit to meet his pace yet again.

 

We reached his apartment and I took note of the number, storing it away in my memory. You know, just in case. _Wait, I’m actually about to enter Viktor Nikiforov’s apartment. His residence. His place of being. Oh my god._ I squeaked at the realization, startling Viktor as he was unlocking the door.

            “S-sorry! Just- is it really ok for me to be here? I mean you’re pretty famous, and now I know where you live I mean isn’t that a bit scary for you? What if I leak your address or sneak photos maybe I shouldn’t-“ Viktor cut off my rambling with a gentle hand to my lips. I stare at him wide-eyed as his eyes soften and he offers a smile.

            “I doubt you’re the type to do that, so stop worrying.” He turned back to the lock on his door, and my lips were suddenly very cold and very lonely.

            “Besides,” he continued, pushing open the door and holding it for me to enter, “I would’ve left your ass a long time ago if I thought you were like that.” He smiled sweetly, but his tone sent a shiver down my spine. I hesitantly took a step forward, and no sooner had I gotten past the doorway was I knocked squarely on my ass. I struggled for air as I felt an enormous weight on my chest, and something very wet on my face. I heard Viktor swear and the weight was gone. I gasp as the much needed air enters my lungs, and I sit up to rub at the back of my head. I look up to find a very big and very excited poodle struggling in Viktor’s grasp.       “Makkachin! Bad dog! I told you not to jump on people!” The poodle showed no signs of guilt at his master’s words, and instead turned to attack him with licks, ultimately causing Viktor to release him. He began to make a beeline for me yet again but Viktor stood between us, his arms outstretched.

            “Ah, ah, ah! No! Lay down!” I watched as the pooch reluctantly followed his master’s orders, a low whine escaping as his tail thumped loudly behind him. Viktor pointed at him in warning before turning to me and sputtering apologies. In my daze I began to laugh, the whole situation being so ridiculous. My sides began to ache as laughter bubbled in me, Viktor’s worried face making me laugh harder. Makkachin slowly made his way back to me, and began to lick my face happily.

            “It- it’s fine,” I said between laughs my eyes watering as the pain in my sides began to grow, “I’m a dog person so it doesn’t bother me, but maybe warn a person about your beast of a dog before inviting them over?”

I wiped at my eyes as my breathing began to even out, Makkachin still happily kissing me. I stood up and gave the poodle an affectionate pat before taking in the apartment. The apartment was certainly huge, almost too much for just one person, even if their dog is a big as Makkachin. It was sparsely decorated, with mainly the essentials. A moderately sized couch with a small coffee table, nothing more than a few magazines and a laptop occupying the space, a TV much smaller than I anticipated, but still out of my pay range, a few floor laps, and one very odd chair. It was a chair but also a coat rack, which you would think would be practical, but it honestly looked silly. A very nice stainless steel kitchen was most certainly the star of the apartment, although it didn’t look like it was used very often, the countertops empty save a forgotten cutting board. It all felt…very much like Viktor. A few odd things here and there, but this was definitely Viktor’s home.

Viktor stood beside me, holding Makkachin at bay with some well placed pets. He watched as I gazed around the apartment, my eyes alight with interest. I slowly walked over to the…coat chair? That’s what I was calling it. Viktor followed me with his eyes as I turned to sit down. I sat in silence for a moment, only to burst into laughter. I stood up and looked over the coat chair again, laughter bubbling up yet again.

“This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen!” I cried, snickering to conceal how amused I was, Viktor cracking a smile at my antics.

“It’s a designer piece, I couldn’t pass it up.” He threw up his hands in defense, and I whipped to stare at him.

“ _This_ is designer? Oh my god that makes it even better.” I stilled when I realized I was actively roasting his taste in furniture and looked away awkwardly.

“So-sorry, I’m not trying to be mean about your furniture, I’m just nervous and it felt really out of place and I think I hit my head a little too hard and I’m rambling...” I trailed off and Viktor smiled fondly, waving his hand.

“No no, it’s fine, it’s a conversation starter to say the least.” He made his way across to me and placed the bag on the seat. Then he turned to me and clasped his hands together.

“So!” He started, eyes shining, “Do you want something to drink? A snack? I can’t cook you anything but I’m sure I have some kind of frozen meal or something.” He made his way to the kitchen, muttering to himself as he pulled open the freezer. I stood there awkwardly, unsure what to say. Makkachin sniffed at my hands and nudged them to signal he wanted attention. I complied, happy for some sort of distraction. Viktor glanced up when I still said nothing, and gasped, rushing back to me.

“You can sit down if you want! Sorry, I’m not used to visitors, um,” he quickly picked up the discarded magazines that littered the couch and gestured for me to sit. I hesitantly sat down, sinking a little into the softness of the cushions. Viktor seemed pleased and made his way back to the kitchen, leaving me to pet Makkachin while still taking in his apartment.

“Would you like some water? I don’t know if you drank at the party but you shouldn’t let yourself get dehydrated.” Viktor called from the kitchen, grabbing cups from the cupboard. His shirt lifted ever so slightly at the action, and my eyes caught the white band of his underwear, leaving my face red as I whipped back to look at Makkachin. The clank of glass against the table brought me out of my daze, and I glanced up at Viktor as he smiled down at me. I nodded and gave a small thanks before he turned away. I grasped the cup in my hands and gratefully chugged. With everything that had happened, I was more than glad to get some water in my system. If there’s one thing I suck it’s keeping myself hydrated. More often than not I find myself lightheaded, trying to play it off as sickness instead of my lack of water. I gently sat the empty cup back down on the table, taking a second to breathe. Makkachin nudged my hand, his cold nose prodding at my skin, desperate for more attention. I chuckled under my breath and held his face in my hands, gently rubbing his cheeks. I inched his face closer to mine and booped his nose with mine, before giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head, his tail wagging contently. The clanging of metal tore me out of my bubble and I shot to look at Viktor, who had frozen in shock, a metal water dish face down on the floor. His eyes met mine and he turned away quickly, picking up the bowl and placing it in the sink, before dabbing at the thin veil of water that now decorated the floor.

“Are you…ok?” I ventured, hands still ruffling Makkachin’s fur, “You’re not tipsy or anything are you? Cause I could call a cab…” His body shot up at the thought and he tossed the drenched paper towel into the trash.

            “No, no! I’m super sober, I don’t drink before a shoot so, yeah. I just wasn’t paying attention.” He turns to the sink, furiously scrubbing at what I assumed was the water dish, silver locks falling to cover his face. Then he suddenly stops, and turns to me with furrowed eyebrows, a playful pout on his lips.

“Did you just imply that I would offer someone a ride while I was drunk?” His lips parted in a smile when I started waving my hands frantically, trying to back track on my offense. I calmed down as he began to laugh softly, walking out of the kitchen to place a fresh bowl of water down for Makkachin, the poodle happily lapping up what it could, making a mess of the floor.

“So, snacks.” Viktor said, leaning against the kitchen isle, gazing at me. I blinked before shaking my head, not wanting to bother him more than I was.

“I’m really not hungry so-“ I was cut off by a scoff, and I looked at Viktor curiously. He had already begun to tie his hair up lazily, stray strands falling every which way. My heart skipped a beat, and I clutched at my chest, hoping he wouldn’t notice my staring. Once he deemed his hair secure enough he locked eyes with me again, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

“I’m not gonna let you crush my dream of being the perfect hostess,” he began, sauntering towards me. My pulse quickened; the desire to turn away outweighed by the desire to soak in his every move. He stopped a few inches from me before playfully bending down to pick up the empty glass, stopping only for a moment to toss a wink my way. He stood upright again, gazing down at me, our eyes never tearing away from each other.

“So,” he continued, smiling at me, “The most I can offer is a bomb ass grill cheese. Or a significantly less bomb ass bowl of popcorn. Your choice.” He rested his hands on his hips, waiting for my answer. I fought the urge to laugh at his skewed idea of “perfect hostess dishes” and went for the latter option. He nodded and made his way back to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets once again. A few minutes and two burnt bags of popcorn later, Viktor placed a large bowl in front of me, gently nudging Makkachin away. He clasped his hands together and gave a small bow, eliciting a chuckle from me. Before moving away, he picked up the TV remote, clicking it to life. Two news broadcasters were busily reporting on a car wreck on the highway, and I secretly hoped it wasn’t anyone from the party. Viktor put the remote down next to my bowl, nodding towards it.

“Feel free to put on whatever you like. I’m gonna stick your clothes in the dryer really quick.” I gave a small ok before he set off, gathering the bag in his hands and disappearing behind a set of doors to my right, where I had assumed was where his bedroom was. I didn’t bother picking up the remote, too afraid to accidentally mess with any of his settings. The broadcaster went on to announce names of the victims in the crash, and I relaxed when I didn’t recognize any of them, my hand dipping into the popcorn bowl. I wasn’t a fan of how buttery it was, the feeling of grease offensive on my skin, but I gratefully ate them anyway, not wanting to seem too standoffish. I gazed at the TV absentmindedly, not really registering what was being said, as I slowly ate. The couch shifted next to me and I snapped to the left, to see Makkachin clambering onto the plush fabric.

“Ah! Are you allowed up on here?” I asked nervously, not sure if I should stop him. He huffed in response, back legs kicking up to heave onto the couch, before circling and nuzzling beside me. As much as I enjoyed the contact, the thought of an upset Viktor whirled in my mind. _What if he wasn’t allowed on the couch? What if Viktor comes back in and gets mad? He’ll blame me for not stopping him and I’ll have to walk home._ My mind ran a mile a minute, chest tightening in fear as I jumped to a million and one conclusions. It all came to a head when Viktor emerged from the open doorway, his eyes meeting where Makkachin lay. He gasped and rushed over, feet thumping softly against the floor.

“Makkachin!” He chided, and my throat began to close.

“I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure if he was allowed up here-“ I began, hand anxiously spinning my ring. Viktor rounded the edge of the couch before stopping to stare at me, his face softening.

“No, no, it’s alright Yuuri,” he soothed, placing a hand on the poodle’s head and giving a rough shake, “He’s allowed, it’s just that he stole my spot, you little stinker!” He cooed, stooping to cup the dog’s face in his hands and shooting him a kissy face. Makkachin responded with a tirade of kisses, Viktor cooing softly. My body relaxed considerably at his words, though blood was still pounding in my ears. Viktor turned to face me and smiling up apologetically.

“Sorry, I tend to get over excited and dramatic, I didn’t mean to freak you out.” I smiled back nervously, trying to calm my heart rate. Viktor broke the silence with a curious hum, I looked at him questioningly, but he was staring ahead. I followed his eyes and watched the broadcast, curious as to what caught his attention.

“Now onto our next story; Up and coming model Viktor Nikiforov, featured in the latest issue of Men’s Health, gave his first TV appearance today on Ellen. The following is a snippet of the interview; you can catch the full episode again tomorrow at 8/7 central.” The broadcast switched to the familiar set, Viktor shining under the studio lights. He smiled proudly as the live audience roared, giving a small wave before Ellen began to speak, asking about his latest photo shoot.

“Oh it was great! It’s nice to pose to show myself of instead of clothes for once!” This earned a small laugh through the crowd and he continued,

“It’s a very different atmosphere, posing to show off your body. You have to worry about if it looks natural while highlighting whatever part of you they want. I’ve got a new respect for my fellow female models, because that shit is _tough_! And they go through it no matter what they’re modeling. It’s insane.” Cheers break out and Viktor laughs shyly, while Ellen nods in understanding. I steal a glance at Viktor beside me, but his eyes are trained on the screen, his forehead creased in concentration, thumb resting between his lips. I turn back to the interview just in time to catch Viktor standing from his seat, tying his hair up. The audience roars again when he turns around to reveal a very cute scrunchy holding up his ponytail; it was pink, with two very obvious bunny ears protruding from the top, one slightly bent. He turns back to the camera, laughter bubbling from his lips as the audience continues to clap. He takes a quick bow, the two ears bouncing at the motion, causing another eruption from the audience. It cuts back to the broadcaster, her lips curling in amusement.

“If you’d like to catch the full interview you can see it right here on our channel tomorrow at 8/7 central, or check out our website and click that videos tab.” She switches to her next story and Viktor lean’s back against the edge of the couch, knees touching his chest. He chews his thumb nail thoughtfully, mumbling about how he looked too stiff and uncomfortable. I cock my head and bend down a little from where I’m sitting, trying to catch his eyes.

“You went to a college party right after your first TV interview?” I asked, wincing at my accusatory tone. He turned to me, startled. His thumb fell from his lips and he smiled back dumbly, one hand snaking around Makkachin.

“It was actually my manager’s idea.” He replied, hand dutifully petting the pup beside him, “She said she doesn’t want me to lose touch with my audience, since I was so awkward in that interview. So she sent me to her nephew’s party. On second thought, maybe she sent me to keep him from wrecking her sister’s place…” He mused, eyes narrowing. I huffed out a laugh, moving my eyes back to the TV.

“I don’t think it was awkward, everyone seemed to be having a really good time. But…” I paused, not sure how to form my next thought into words,

“I’m glad you came to the party. Who knows what would have happened to me if you hadn’t been there; and... this is the most fun I’ve had in a while.” A smile spreads across my face as I lean down to lay my chin against the heel of my hand, thinking about all the good that had come out of going to that god awful party. Viktor hummed next to me, and I turned to look at him. He was looking at the TV, a small smile on his lips, his thumb back between his teeth. I blushed furiously and sat upright, startling the man. We continued watching the news absentmindedly, both of us draining our supply of popcorn until the loud buzz of the dryer sounded through the apartment. Viktor slowly untangled his legs and stood up, taking the empty bowl to the kitchen before heading off towards the laundry. I stared blankly at the TV, lazily running my hand through the soft ball of fur beside me. A few minutes’ tick by before Viktor returns with what looks like a forgotten birthday bag. I stand from the couch, Makkachin stirring at the movement, and made my way towards him. He hands the bag to me, the twine handles barely supporting the weight, and I peer inside to find my clothes folded neatly, a slip of white paper peeking out from my pants pocket. I begin to reach for the slip curiously, before Viktor yelps, my hand stilling.

“It’s a surprise! You should wait until you get home to look at it.” He grins, a hint of pink resting on his cheeks. I nod, not fully understanding, but I pull my hand away anyhow. He gives a quick nod of approval before crossing the room, grabbing his car keys from a small hook beside the fridge. Twirling them around his finger he flashes me another smile, and I take that as a sign that it’s time to go. I adjust my hold on the bag, my forearm supporting the bottom, too weary of the flimsy handles, and head to the front door.

 Viktor turns off the kitchen lights before heading to the couch to give Makkachin one last pat, then pointing his finger at the pup.

“Watch the house while I’m gone.” He says in a mock serious tone, scrunching his face to look stern. Makkachin responds with a few hearty wags of his tail and with that Viktor is satisfied. He turns heel and I move to the side to give him room to open the door. I walk through the doorway first, standing in the hall as Viktor closes his door. I give Makkachin a little wave before I completely disappear from his sight. The walk back is quiet, though not awkward; the crinkle of the bag against my arm and the stray neighbor being the only source of noise. We slip out of the double glass doors and down the parking lot, the cool air tickling my skin. I steal a passing glance at Viktor, his eyes squinting ever so slightly in the dark, silver strands billowing softly in the breeze, dancing across his features. His nose scrunches when one strand lingers, and he softly rubs the spot with the side of his finger, sniffing lightly. His eyes begin to shift in my direction and I whip my head down, pretending to be very invested in my now dry clothes.

We stop in front of his car, the headlights jumping to life as he unlocks the doors. He passes in front of me, opening the passenger door with a small flourish, and I smile and nod awkwardly as I duck inside, settling the bag on my lap. He gently closes the door, sure to not catch my feet, and walks around to his side before sliding in beside me. I pull my seatbelt around me, clicking it into place before settling into the seat fully. The car hums to life, and I find the vibrations oddly comforting. I glance at the clock, 1:48am, and fully realized just how much had happened today. Between the constant rush of adrenaline followed by a buzz of energy, being the victim of multiple attempts at socializing, and being saved by Viktor, I was exhausted. I had enjoyed my time with him, despite it being full of nerves, but now I was burnt out. Too much stimuli mixed with so many unplanned situations had done a number on me, and I barely registered Viktor placing his arm behind my seat to back out. Only the hush of his music and the rumble on the engine made their way to my ears, and it was increasingly difficult to keep my eyes open. The mixture of warmth from the car and heaviness of my eyelids was too much, and soon enough I had drifted off, my head leaning against the window.


	3. Penny for your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I was, Viktor Nikiforov, driving silently with a very cute, very sleepy boy in my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is in Viktor's POV cause I couldn't pass up the opportunity to show how sappy he is. The "~~~" indicates a change in POV! I also apologize for how short this chapter is, it's hard to find natural pauses in my work since I tend to have everything flow together!

Here I was, Viktor Nikiforov, driving silently with a very cute, very sleepy boy in my car.

Before I had even pulled out of the parking lot I had noticed him dozing off, his eyelids fluttering in a vain attempt to stay awake. I could barely get his address out of him before I heard a soft thump, glancing to see that he had fallen asleep against the window. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding, and lowered the stereo volume, afraid it might disturb him. While my GPS spouted directions, I did my best to focus on the road and not the cute boy passed out in my car. Which was proving difficult.

At the first stop light I took the opportunity to steal a glance at him. Though I’m sure it turned into staring. But I couldn’t get over him. The way his head tilted ever so slightly to lean against the glass, the small part of his lips as breath escaped in even huffs, his long lashes tickling his cheeks. My cheeks began to burn as I watched him sleeping, the complete opposite of how he had been awake. Not that he wasn’t adorable awake, just considerably more tense. Though after the night he had I didn’t blame him. I softened at the thought of how emotionally exhausted he must be. He’s obviously a very anxious person, that much is clear, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. The glow from the traffic light bounced off his skin, changing from red to green, forcing me to tear my eyes away. I drove on, a smile creeping on my lips as I thought about how surprised he’s going to be once he reads that slip. It wasn’t exactly romantic, stuffing your number in someone’s pocket, but I knew it wouldn’t work if I had done it in person. I can just imagine him reading it over and over, not sure what to do, that cute shade of pink that he wore so well dusting his cheeks. I stopped, reminding myself that it’s creepy to fantasize about someone you just met, no matter how cute they are. And God was he cute.

            I stiffened when I heard him shift in his seat, the bag of his clothes crunching loudly at the movement. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see if he had woken up, but instead I was met with him now leaning in my direction, neck bent almost uncomfortably. My heart swelled at the sight, but I turned my attention back to driving, cursing the lack of traffic for the first time. It wasn’t long before I reached his complex, it was a tiny place, with no more than two floors. I scanned for his apartment number, straining in the darkness. Finally, I found the correct building, pulling into an empty parking spot just below the stairwell. I tried to silently shift the gears to park, praying that Yuuri didn’t wake up when it tore through the silence. He stirred for only a moment, face scrunching as a stray hair tickled his cheek. He nuzzled into his shoulder more, trying to get rid of the offensive feeling. Without thinking, I gently move the strand away, tucking a tuft of hair behind his ear. I snatched my hand away when I realized what I had done, holding my arm close to my body to prevent it from reaching out again. Now I was the one being creepy. I inhaled deeply, trying to preserve this moment in my memory, before quietly tapping his arm.

            “Yuuri…” I whispered, not wanting to startle him awake. I pressed on when he didn’t budge, gingerly shaking his arm.

            “Yuuri wake up, you’re home.” I called softly, and he began to stir, heavy eyelids slowly opening, still bleary with sleep. He sat up slowly, bringing a fist to gently rub the sleep out of his eyes, before turning to me in a daze.

            “What happened…?” He asked groggily, throat dry from breathing through his mouth. I gestured toward the building, smiling softly at how cute he was.

            “This is your stop,” I said simply, chuckling lightly as Yuuri struggled to digest my words. A beat of silence and then a small “Ah” escapes from his lips, hands slowly undoing his seatbelt. I watched in pure bliss as he gave a quick yawn, before smiling sleepily at me.

            “Thank you for everything, Viktor,” He said slowly, holding up the bag, “and for folding my clothes so nicely. You’ve been an amazing hostess.” I broke into a smile as I nodded back, his bluntness strangely endearing.

            “Let me know if you ever need anything, we don’t live too far away from each other. I’d be glad to hang out again.” Yuuri nodded, groping for the handle of the door, pressing it open oh so gently. He slid out of the car, and I gave a little “Oh!” as he lightly bumped his head on the way out. He waved at me dismissively, assuring me he was ok before giving a little wave of goodbye. I waved back and he closed the car door, shuffling towards the stairs. I watched anxiously as he climbed he steps, his body swaying slightly with each step. He disappeared at the top of the stairs, and I waited a moment before pulling out of the parking space, assuring myself that he probably got inside safely.  

I recounted the night the whole drive home, wistfully thinking of how to text him tomorrow without being weird. Maybe I’d just wait until he texted me. Either way, I wanted to know more about this boy, and I smiled at the thought of having him over again.

 

~~~

 

Waking up half dressed, glasses missing, and slightly drooling in my living room was definitely an experience. Light floated into the room, a warm blanket of hues decorating the plethora of disregarded items strewn about the room; the rays piercing my heavy eyes. I panicked and shot up, not fully realizing where I was or what time it was. I whipped around to find my phone, snatching it from its resting place on my coffee table.

7:18 a.m.

I breathed out a sigh, flopping back down onto the couch, my shirt hiking up to reveal a bit of my stomach. Shivering at the sudden cold I pulled down my shirt, starting at the unfamiliar cloth. I sat up again, stretching the shirt slightly to inspect it further. Squinting to bring the obscure pattern into focus, my jaw dropped.

Viktor Nikiforov. This was his shirt. Memories of last night flooded back into my mind, and I hastily untangled my legs from the comfort of my fleece blanket. Somehow I managed to get his pants off, but I had no idea where I had put them. Swinging my legs over the edge of the couch, I heard the unmistakable crunch of my glasses. Wincing slightly, I bent over and felt over the carpet, until finally I grasped the bridge of my glasses, confirming that no sustainable damage had been dealt, and then slipped them on, my vision clearing significantly. I scanned the room, the bag of my clothes had been hastily stuffed under the coffee table, my keys discarded on the ground next to them. I pushed myself off the couch, legs still heavy with sleep, and gathered up the blanket, the missing pair of pants tumbling out of the folds.

_Thank god, that’s the last place I would have looked._ I thought before haphazardly folding the sweats and placing it gently on the table. I would wash it later and return it. Somehow. I then folded the blanket, draping it over the back of the couch before lazily making my way to the bathroom. It had been a mistake to not use Viktor’s, no matter how embarrassing it was, I probably hadn’t peed since before the party last night.

After washing my hands, I faced myself in the mirror, still in awe that Viktor had been so kind as to lend me his clothes. I stuck my arms out to the side, chuckling slightly at how big the garment was on my body, despite my extra weight. I pulled my arms down and impulsively buried my face in the fabric, breathing in the scent of an unfamiliar cologne mixed with my own, before I stopped, fearing I might stretch out the collar to much. A blush bloomed across my face and up to the tips of my ears when I realized I has slept in his clothing. I had worn Viktor Nikiforov’s clothes to bed. He hadn’t asked for them back before we left, so maybe he just didn’t want to bother me with it, but what if…

I shook my head at the idea, Viktor would never drop his standards so low. He was just being generous; I mean it’s rude to demand your clothes back right away. Even if you don’t know when- or if you’ll see that person again…. right? I groaned as a million thoughts ran through my head, and reached to pull off the shirt. My head slipped through easily, and I held it out in front of me, admiring just how professional it looked. Viktor had said in interviews that he wasn’t one for sports, so I’m sure he wouldn’t have ordered this himself. It must have been a gift…maybe from an ex? I frowned at the thought, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. It mustn’t be that important anymore if he lent it to a stranger. I sighed and folded the shirt; important or not I still had to wash and return it. I turned my gaze back to the mirror, grooming myself a bit before turning my attention to the very faint, but very obvious hickey from last night. I shivered as I recalled the feeling of JJ’s lips on my skin, how it burned and offended my skin in the worst possible way. Composing myself, I shuffled through my drawers, before pulling out a stick of roll-on concealer and primer. I wasn’t a make-up buff, but it’s definitely a nice treat once in a while, and it’s come in handy on more than one occasion. I meticulously covered the mark, assuring that it blended well enough that it wouldn’t stand out even from a foot away. I was not going to have a conversation about a hickey I didn’t even want.

Satisfied with my work, I began to inspect the rest of my body, noting a few scratches on my upper back, presumably from grinding against the tree. I frowned when I noted some new stretch marks forming around my upper arms, huffing in frustration. It was hard enough dealing with my body fat without the constant reminder in particular problem areas. I roughly grabbed my bicep, fingers easily pressing into the soft fat, wishing I could just cut it all off. I pressed hard until I felt pricks of pain flaring underneath my fingertips. I was so lucky that Viktor had given me such a large shirt, if he had seen just how flabby and lumpy I was I’m sure he wouldn’t have been half as kind. I let my hand slip away, eyes trained on the white imprints slowly fading back to normal as blood flowed through them yet again. I turned away from the mirror in disgust, my mood souring as I angrily snatched Viktor’s shirt from the counter, walking to the living room and plopping it on top of the pants he had lent me. I’d wash them later; I wasn’t in the mood to drop by the laundry mat so early.

I grabbed my phone from the table again and crouched to pick up the bag of clothes before heading to my bedroom. The door had been slightly ajar, a result of Phichit rushing me out of the house last night. I pushed past the door, letting it softly hit the opposite wall before tossing my phone onto the bed, sheets tangling with one another, having been neglected since last morning. The room was still dark, my blinds shut tight, my paranoia getting the better of me despite the slim chance that someone would peek inside; I was on the second floor after all. I made my way around the bed, my free hand groping for the lamp switch. With a click the lamp came to life, a soft light illuminating the small area. I made my way back around the bed, sloppily opening my closet doors. Inside laid my dresser, coats and other clothes I’d prefer not to be wrinkled hung on either end. I set the bag atop the dresser as I slide the top drawer open, a thin layer of folded shirts decorating the inside. I reached into the bag and pulled out my pants before setting them aside, digging in to reach for my sweater. Once inside the drawer in it’s proper place, I moved onto my pants, closing the top drawer and sliding open the second. I stuffed the pants in haphazardly, running out of room with how many pairs of pants I had. A glint of white caught my eye before I slid the drawer shut, and I curiously dug inside the pocket, pulling out a folded strip of paper. I held it between my fingers, eyes transfixed as I slid the drawer closed, and made my way to the edge of the bed. I plopped myself down, the mattress creaking in protest, before I unfolded the slip. My cheeks burned as I read its contents.

_Call me anytime! <3 _

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

  * _Victor Nikiforov_



My hands shook as I read the note over and over, not fully digesting the contents. The buzz on my phone caught my attention, and I panicked, trying to recall if I had given Viktor my number at any point. I hastily grabbed my phone, and relaxed when I recognized the numerous emoji’s before the contact- Phichit.

 

            **_Good morning Yuuri!! c( ⁰ v ⁰ )_** ** _੭ Could I swing by ur place after class? I wanted to bring u something as an apology for last night_** ** _╭(_** ** _๑¯д¯_** ** _๑)_** ** _╮_**

I smiled reflexively, thumb dancing across the screen as I typed out a reply.

 

            _Good morning! I don’t mind you coming by, but don’t expect anything less than a pigsty, I’m not feeling the whole cleaning thing. And that apology better be some kind of food because I didn’t appreciate your last apology gift._

Ellipses bounced on the screen as he typed back, and I laid back in my bed, legs dangling slightly.

            **_Ok first of all that gift was amazing and ur ungrateful_**

****

I snorted; I’m pretty sure a stripper wasn’t the best way to get anyone’s affection back. I giggled as I remembered that night, Phichit and I were still roommates at the time and we had gotten into a huge argument over something stupid. I think I was frustrated that he kept trying to force his outings onto me, and he was frustrated that I wasn’t willing to go out. We were both pretty petty, throwing disgusting words at each other. Phichit had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me well up with tears though, and for the rest of the night I had stayed in my bedroom trying to calm down. I knew it wasn’t his fault, I hadn’t told him about anything; my anxiety, my Asperger’s. But that still didn’t excuse our behavior and we both knew it. I had finally calmed down enough to go out and try to apologize, only to be met with Phichit running up to me and exclaiming that he’d make up for hurting my feelings, leading me to the living room. He sat me down and called for someone in the hall. My mind had short circuited when a very buff, very scantily clad police officer strode into the room. He scanned the room before whipping out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, twirling them on his finger.

            “So who here is in need of some punishment?” He had asked, and Phichit enthusiastically raised his hand. The man then strode over to me, looking into my eyes with a very serious expression before asking,

            “Has this man been bothering you?” I had only stared dumbfounded, my head nodding on it’s own accord. He smirked and turned back to Phichit, who was obviously uncomfortable. The rest of the hour had been Phichit humiliating himself with this stripper, whom he had clearly explained the situation to. It was hard not to laugh at their antics, and I had; almost to the point of tears. Once the hour was up and Phichit was thoroughly impressed and embarrassed, the man turned back to me, my head still light from the fun, and winked.

            “Let me know if he needs another round, I think he feels bad enough that he’ll agree to it.” The man smiled sincerely, and I smiled back, shaking my head.

            “I think he’s learned his lesson.” The man nodded, and with that, left with a hearty goodbye. Phichit and I had talked until morning, starting from his way of apologizing and devolving into a real conversation. I had told him everything that night. And he had accepted it. It truly was a very pivotal moment in our friendship. I was pulled out of my reminiscing by another buzz of my phone.

 

            **_Also u certainly appreciated it at the time. But anyway ill be coming by around 5, so don’t lock me out. And u may wanna consider cleaning a bit, it’s kinda essential to my gift_**

****

I took a second to set an alarm on my phone, so that I could have the door unlocked in case I was busy, and contemplated cleaning. He might actually be bringing another stripper, and I’d hate for them to have to come to such a nasty house.

 

            _Ok, also is food the gift? You didn’t confirm. I won’t be persuaded with anything else._

I replied, smothering a smile. It’s not entirely untrue, I mean bringing food basically wins me over every time.

 

            **_GOD Ur so high maintenance I’m filing for divorce_**

****

I snorted again, the sound of my thumb tapping the screen filling the silence.

 

            _No you won’t cause 1) You love me 2) I’m such a catch honestly? You’d be missing out_

_3) Who else will share their Netflix with you_

 

            **_You could catch these hands boi u lucky ur right. I won’t confirm but neither will I deny, but I think my gift is better than food_**

_You’re the best, I’m feeling some sushi, just fyi <3_

_**Sure, sure. Class is starting, so I’ll catch u later! Bye pumpkin <3**_

_Bye sunshine! <3_

I let a smile creep upon my face; Phichit always manages to lift my mood. I swing my body back up, then standing, too awake to try and go back to sleep now. I glanced at the slip on my bed, gingerly picking it up before shakily punching the number into my phone. I mean, it couldn’t hurt to have it right? Surely he would want to know when he could get his clothes back. I saved his number to my phone and stared at it for a moment. My cheeks flared again and I quickly slapped the note onto my nightstand, before going back into my dresser to find some decent clothes. I settled for a pair of grey sweats and my old high school hoodie. I padded out of my room and into the kitchen, setting up some music as I prepped. I was glad it was my day off, although I was sure to get a few curious texts from clients. I bounced around my kitchen, full of energy thinking of what’s to come from Phichit’s visit, before settling into bouncing my leg to the music so I wouldn’t hurt myself while preparing breakfast. Maybe today really could make up for yesterday’s disaster.


	4. House Warming Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Phichit I swear to god if you hired another stripper-“   
> “A stripper?” A smooth, all too familiar voice cooed, and Phichit began to laugh harder, “I would have loved to be invited to that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Phichit finally makes his grand entrance! I'm in love with the idea of Phichit being Yuuri's first relationship, with the mutual decision to stay close friends. Thank you all so much for the support! I'm happy to share my work and have people enjoy it!! This chapter is where plot finally starts to happen, even if it's hidden underneath mountains of fluff.

Until Phichit arrived, I busied myself with my own projects, mainly editing the road trip I had taken with Phichit and a few other friends. It was mainly to celebrate Phichit’s internship with a broadcasting station, although we wound up combining a few other events into it as well. It had been a short trip, a week at most, and we had all gathered into Leo’s busted van. Despite what movies would tell you, riding in van with two seats max was not comfortable or safe. Especially with 5 people in the car. It had been Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong, Minami, and I, with Leo and I alternating as the designated drivers. More than once I almost had a heart attack, thinking that we’d all get busted for not having any other way to secure the other three in the back. Most of the footage was unusable, due to Minami’s inexperience, but some of the best moments were salvageable. I had promised to get a proper video done months ago, but with my schedule it was near impossible to work on anything that wasn’t for a client. I spent hours compiling and editing the footage, mainly because I would get distracted and watch each clip in full, the warm memories doing wonders to whatever sour mood remained. After my stiff shoulder began to protest my repetitive movements, I decided it would be best to clean up a bit. I lazily tossed any trash in the bin, not bothering to empty it despite it’s fullness, and tidied up the couch.  I glanced at the clock, 3:47p.m. I still had time. So I began to clean the kitchen, bopping to my music so I wouldn’t get too bored. After successfully loading the dishwasher and starting it, I sloppily disinfected the counters. After I deemed the place clean enough (I had ignored the mess of room, we never went in their anyway) I decided to take a shower, not fully happy with how gross my skin felt. A quick wash, some fresh clothes, and a warm towel later, I felt refreshed and ready to face whatever Phichit had planned. I was still drying my hair when I heard the familiar beat of Phichit’s knock.

“Coming!” I called, flopping the towel a top my head before placing my glasses back on. I lazily rubbed the towel into my hair as I made my way to the door, flipping the lock and turning the knob, barely stifling a yawn as I swung the door open. I didn’t bother looking at Phichit, instead gesturing for him to follow as I made my way to the couch, flipping on the TV. I heard him step in, followed by another set of footsteps. Jesus Christ. Phichit stifled a laugh and I groaned, wrapping the towel around my face.

“Phichit I swear to god if you hired another stripper-“

“A stripper?” A smooth, all too familiar voice cooed, and Phichit began to laugh harder, “I would have loved to be invited to that!”

My towel fell onto my shoulders as I whipped my head towards the door, Phichit avoiding my eyes as he struggled to keep his composure, placing a mountain of bags on the kitchen counter. My eyes trailed to the other man standing in my doorway; his hair tied back in a ponytail, loose strands framing his thin face, a smile the outshines the sun spread across his features. He wore dark high-waisted jeans that accentuated his height, a loose grey crop top barely covering his torso with a print of Bambi across it, and a muted red flannel tied around his waist. Sunglasses covered his eyes, but he was unmistakable. Viktor Nikiforov.

 I stared at him for a few seconds before his smile spread wider, his hand reaching up to push his sunglasses a top his head.

“Surprise, Yuuri!” Phichit called from the kitchen, beginning to unload the bags he had brought, “I told you it was better than food.”

Viktor smiled meekly, and I shot up from the couch, suddenly aware that I was being a horrible host. I padded over to Viktor, shyly asking if I could take his bag for him. He smiled and handed me his…messenger bag? I wasn’t quite sure. I gingerly placed it on the table beside the door, making sure it wouldn’t fall over once I left it alone. I turned back to Viktor to find him wandering around the living room, his eyes sparkling. I spared a glance at Phichit, who wasn’t facing me, instead humming a tune as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

            “Yuuri your apartment is so cute!” Viktor cooed from across the room, leaning forward a bit to examine the shelf I had in the corner, mainly filled with photos and gifts from friends.

            “I’m sorry I came here uninvited, but Phichit insisted that I could help you cheer up so I figured it’d be ok.” He mused, still scanning the shelf.

            “A-ah, it’s fine! I don’t normally get visitors so sorry for the mess!” I blurt out, my chest tightening. He flashed me a quick grin before waving his hand dismissively.

            “It’s not messy at all!” He assures me, never leaving the numerous photos and knick knacks. I laugh nervously before turning my attention to Phichit, who was now leaning against the counter, eyes twinkling in amusement. His eyes met mine and he instantly looked away, knowing full well what he had done. I stalked over to him, a pained smile painted on my face. He pretended to busy himself with setting out the food, and I snaked an arm around his shoulder, gripping his arm tightly as if to ground myself.

            “Soooo Phichit,” I hissed, straining to keep a smile on my face so as to avoid questions from Viktor, “How exactly does this count as an apology?” He stiffened nervously, slowly meeting my gaze. A fearful smile spread across his lips, eyes squinting in exaggeration.

            “Babe, listen,” He began, trying to force a playful atmosphere, only to be met with a dangerous glare, smile never wavering.

            “Don’t ‘Babe’ me, _sweetie_ ,” I muttered, grip tightening, “Why is Viktor here? When does the apologizing start? It better be soon.” I seethed; not that I wasn’t happy to see Viktor again, but to have appear so suddenly, at my house no less, wasn’t doing anything for my nerves.

            “I ran into him at the supermarket before class,” Phichit began, trying to wiggle out of my strong hold to no avail, “He recognized me from the party and started asking questions about you. I told him that he could ask you himself and invited him along.” He shrugged, flipping open a cabinet and pulling out a large bowl, calmly setting it down in front of him.

            “He’s really interested in you.” He added, pulling out a large bag of white cheddar popcorn. I scoffed, pulling my arm away from him to help with the groceries. There was no point in staying upset and ruining the mood for everyone, though I’d have a lengthy talk with Phichit once Viktor left. I unloaded some raw pork, holding it up to Phichit curiously. He smiled and took it from my hands, quickly putting it into the fridge.

            “Part of my apology is cooking for you, the dish I’m preparing is a surprise though.” He added with a wink, and I rolled my eyes. As if there hadn’t been enough surprises. I peeked out of the kitchen, watching as Viktor gently picked up a framed photo, smiling softly as he gazed down at the photo in his hands. I quickly flushed, realizing that I could have something incriminating on those shelves.

            “Viktor!” I called out suddenly, and he quickly whipped to face me, his face placid as he waited for me to continue, gently placing the photo back down where it was.

            “Uh, would you like something to drink?” I shuffled awkwardly as he stared at me, before blinking and flashing another smile.

            “That’d be wonderful! I think Phichit brought some aloe juice, one of those would be nice, thank you.” I nodded quickly and padded back into the kitchen, scouring the bags for the beverage. _Aloe juice huh? I didn’t know many people besides me that liked it._ I felt a nudge in my side and turned to see Phichit handing me the bottle. I took it gratefully, and headed out of the kitchen, softly making my way towards Viktor. He was still gazing tenderly at the photos, almost as if they were his own.

            “Here you go…” I say softly, getting his attention. He gives a swift thank you, taking the bottle in one hand. He then pointed to the shelf, eyes fixated on the framed photo of a much younger me, clinging to a small, brown poodle.

            “Is this you?” He asked softly, and I nodded, a pang in my heart as I gazed at the photo from years ago.

            “You were so cute!” He chuckled, “I especially love the sweater.” I sputtered in response, horror dawning on me as I looked at the ugly article of clothing, mustard yellow mixed with blue, and a huge ‘Y’ on the front.

            “Ah, haha, yeah, my mom had made it for me, everyone thought it was a hoot. It was pretty ugly.” I blurted awkwardly, not wanting to relive the constant teasing from Mari. Even though she had a similar sweater. Viktor hummed in thought, and I felt myself squirm. I didn’t mind him looking at my photos, but the thought of him scrutinizing my fashion sense was too much.

            “So you had a poodle, too?” He mused after a beat of silence, and I softened, a bittersweet smile on my lips. Viktor was watching me out of the corner of his eyes as I picked up the photo, tracing my finger along the edge of the frame.

            “Mm. He was a toy poodle, since we didn’t have enough room at the inn to house a large dog. He was a really good dog…” I trailed off, eyes boring into the still image of the pup, his muzzle up turned in what could only be described as a smile. I turned to Viktor with a smile, hoping to mask the pang of pain in my chest. He searched my eyes, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

            “I’m sure he was happy to have an owner like you.” He offered, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I huffed contently in response, placing the photo back down. We stood in silence for a moment, before Viktor tried to switch the mood, pointing to another photo, only this time it was a photo of only me. It was my first ballet recital, back when I was about 10. We had performed a rendition of Beauty and the Beast, with myself cast as the Beast. The photo was taken after the production was over, my partner and I center stage, clasping hands and exhausted smiles on our faces.

            “You did ballet? That’s amazing!” Viktor gushed, hands clasping together and eyes sparkling in excitement, “What production was it? Ooooh you look so cute!” I laughed at his zeal and explained that I had taken up ballet at a young age, our family friend was a world famous ballet dancer and she agreed to teach me.

            “Minako-san was a force to be reckoned with,” I recalled with a scoff, the sting of her ruler still ingrained in my memory, “But she wasn’t cruel. She only pushed you hard if she knew you had potential.” Viktor listened intently, eyes trained on me.

            “When I was 10 I did my first recital, it was a very simplified version of Beauty and the Beast. I was so nervous before I made my appearance, I had almost thrown up backstage.” Viktor giggled beside me, and I allowed a smile of my own to grow, “The show went on without a hitch, and I had never felt so confident. My mother had cried for 10 minutes afterwards, gushing about how proud she was of me.” My smile wavered for a moment, remembering how disappointed she had been when I quit, but I quickly regained composure as Viktor furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

            “I trained under Minako for 9 years, I even competed in a few competitions. The Prix de Lausanne was my first and last major competition. Minako insisted I compete, but the day of my performance I got a call from my mom saying that our dog had passed. I was so distraught that I ended up injuring myself during my judging. “ I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, a dry laugh escaping my lips.

            “After that I quit ballet. Even after I healed, my body couldn’t keep up. So I used the money I saved up and moved out to go to college. But even that was too much. So here I am, living off of what freelance work I can get.” I smiled weakly at Viktor, whose expression was unreadable. I felt an arm snake around my shoulder, and Phichit was by my side, a smile on his lips.

            “And to think despite all that you’re still so amazing!” He cooed, pinching my cheek. I chuckled and waved his hand away from my face. I felt another arm snake around my neck, and whipped around wide eyed, Viktor smiling brightly at me.

            “I think so too! I don’t know much about ballet but I know it’s terribly difficult!” I felt my cheeks burn at his praise, and Phichit grinned, gripping my shoulder and swaying me from side to side, Viktor quickly catching on and following suit. Laughter bubbled within me as the swaying became more exaggerated, Phichit lifting his leg dramatically. Finally, Phichit guided us to the kitchen, arm still wrapped around my shoulders, and he gestured to row of food strewn about the kitchen counter. Viktor slipped his arm off and I missed the warmth and pressure for a split second, before Phichit pressed a chaste kiss to the side of my head, hair dipping slightly at the pressure.

            “And thus the apology feast begins!” He dramatically announces, ignoring my mock disgust at his kiss, handing me a paper plate.

            “Was the kiss part of the package?” I mock, jabbing him lightly in the ribs, a small giggle escaping his lips.

“No, that was a bonus. But I can see when my efforts are wasted.” He huffed, eliciting a laugh from me. He turned to Viktor with a pained expression, clearly hoping for some sympathy.

“Do you see how high maintenance he is? And to think I went through all this trouble.”

Viktor stifled a snort, clearly not wanting to take sides in this imaginary argument. I slipped past Phichit, bumping my hips with his teasingly before I happened upon a case of supermarket sushi, gasping as I recognized the roll. I turned to Phichit with a wide smile, eyes sparkling.

            “Babe! You remembered!” I cried, before turning hastily to open the plastic container. Phichit puffed his chest, not even attempting to hide the smirk on his lips.

            “Well of course! I could never forget a request from my favorite boy!” He declared, watching me delicately place a few pieces onto my plate. Viktor peeked over my shoulder curiously, a strand of hair tickling my face as he peered down. I flinched at the closeness, still not entirely comfortable with being so near him.

            “Sushi?” He asked quizzically, stepping beside me to get a better look. I nodded, picking up a piece with the provided chopsticks and offering it to him.

            “It’s my favorite type, too! Do you wanna try?” I asked excitedly, even as a hint of hesitation crossed his features. He slowly nodded and I placed it on his plate happily.

            “It’s ok if you don’t like it, sushi isn’t for everyone.” I assured him, moving along to grab other food that Phichit had set up. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him give the piece an experimental sniff, eyebrows furrowing. I hid a snort in my arm as I reached to grab a pre-made deli sandwich, slowly filling up my plate, Viktor following close behind. I noticed that he kept the rest of his food far away from the lone sushi, and I couldn’t help but think how cute and childish it was. After everyone made their way through the mock buffet, we took our respective places on the couch, Phichit leaning against the armrest, legs pressed against his chest as he popped a handful of chips in his mouth. I plopped down on the carpet in front of the couch, resting my plate on the low coffee table, and I looked to Viktor expectantly, his thin frame shuffling awkwardly.

            “You can sit on the couch,” Phichit began through a mouthful of food, “Yuuri doesn’t mind.” He added, and I nodded, shyly turning my torso to pat the empty spot on the couch next to me. Viktor hesitated for a moment before gliding over to the spot, settling against the armrest, using his lap to hold his plate. My breath hitched as his knee pressed gently against my back, unsure if it was intentional or not. I struggled to relax my body, afraid that the slightest movement would have him realize our proximity. Thankfully, Phichit asked for the remote, allowing me to move away just enough to feel comfortable again. I tossed him the controller, before turning back to my food, eyes trained on the flicker of channels while my hand absentmindedly picked up the chopsticks, popping a piece of sushi in my mouth. I gave a hum of disapproval when the TV lingered on a telenovela, Phichit grinning as he watched me struggle to swallow my food to properly talk.

            “What was that, pumpkin? I didn’t quite catch that.” He teased, and I swallowed hard, the half chewed food barely making it down my throat. I shot him a glare and made a dive for the remote, slamming my knee on the underside of the table as Phichit expertly evaded me. Viktor quickly picked up his plate to avoid any spillage in the scuffle.

            “We are _not_ watching another telenovela after what happened last time!” I groaned, ribs dipping into the end of the couch, a death grip on Phichit’s shirt as he cackled.

            “Why Yuuri, I do say! Are you insinuating you DIDN’T enjoy re-enacting that scene?” He sputtered, my hands reaching up to tickle his ribs in hopes that he would drop the remote. He didn’t.

            “Phichit I almost broke my ankle!” I cried, my own laughter beginning to bubble up. Phichit waved a hand dismissively, his body trying to wriggle away from my tickling fingers.

            “Occupational hazard.” He stated dumbly, and I wretched my hands up his chest, very firmly pinching his nipple. He gasped, hand instinctively reaching for his chest, and I swooped the remote out of his grasp, sliding off the couch and turning calmly to switch the channel.

            “Did you just… _pinch_ my nipple?” He sputtered, scandalized. I gave a small shrug, my attention still fixed on the TV.

            “Occupational hazard.” I repeated, a smirk dancing on my lips as I heard Viktor stifle a snort, a small blush blooming on my cheeks when I realized he had just witnessed the whole incident. Yikes. Damage control. I turned to him with an apologetic smile,

            “Sorry about that, he gets a little out of hand.” I offer, followed by a swift kick in the ribs from Phichit, who was still massaging his chest. Viktor smiled back, eyes crinkling at the motion. I had to grip the remote to keep from swooning.

            “I think it’s hilarious that you two are so full of energy,” he replied, placing a chip into his mouth before continuing, “If I did that to anyone I knew I think I’d wind up dead in a ditch.” He laughed dryly, an underlying sadness working its way onto his features. I wanted to say something, anything that might make that look go away, but words are failing me. I don’t know him well enough to try and play therapist. I opt for staring at his plate, noticing the lone sushi still left untouched. I raised an eyebrow and met his gaze, an unfamiliar show playing in the background as I lay the remote down.

            “Don’t like the sushi?” I offered, and Viktor started, gazing down at his own plate before blushing slightly.

            “I, uh, haven’t tried it yet…” he replied, avoiding my eyes. I gave a small laugh at his embarrassment, picking up my chopsticks and reaching for the piece.

            “If you don’t want it I can eat it for you.” I said nonchalantly, already used to Phichit’s distaste for the food. I was startled when Viktor swiped his plate away, my chopsticks hovering over nothing as I met his gaze questioningly. He blushes harder and slowly lowers his plate back to its original place.

            “I want to try it! I…just…give me a second.” He mumbled, taking a deep breath as his eye focused on the sushi, brow furrowing in concentration. I pulled away slightly, taken aback by his determination.

            “You don’t have to push yourself.” I offered, but Viktor shook his head, hands moving to pull apart his own set of chopsticks. Once he situated his right hand to hold them somewhat properly, he picked up the sushi, shoving it into his mouth before he had a chance to back out. I glanced at Phichit, who was watching Viktor in mock disgust, amusement twinkling in his eyes. I turned back to Viktor, who had yet to start chewing. His mouth stilled as he stared at his plate, unsure where to go from here. He slowly began to chew the food in his mouth and instantly regretted it, eyes screwing shut as his lips fell into a thin line of disgust. Phichit and I both began to laugh at his struggle, a look of betrayal thrown our way as he continued to chew. His face contorted with each new taste, yet he refused to stop.

            “V-Viktor!” I cried through bouts of laughter, eyes tearing at the lack of oxygen, “Go spit it out!” His pained expression met mine and I covered my face with my hands, wheezing at the sight. He quickly stood up and bounded over to the kitchen, ducking behind the counter to reach the garbage. I heard him gag softly in the distance, setting Phichit and I into another fit of laughter. I turned my body to bury my head in the cushions of the couch, body shaking with silent laughter. After a few seconds, I felt the couch dip as Viktor sat back down, still slightly coughing. I raised my head to look at him, eyes watery. He was pouting, taking gratuitous swigs of his aloe juice.

            “You ok?” I asked, and he turned to me with an even bigger pout. I sniggered at the sight, muffling it in the crook of my arm, before Phichit stood and took my plate, placing it on top of his own.

            “I feel for you, sushi is traumatizing.” He complained, a shudder ripping through his body. I scoffed, slowly standing up from the floor to plop on the couch next to Viktor, the incident allowing me to relax considerably.

            “That was your own fault,” I chided as Phichit crossed to the kitchen, disposing of the plates and beginning to prep for whatever dinner he had planned. He huffed, expertly flipping a pan in his hands before setting it on the countertop. I leaned closer to Viktor, elaborating in a stage whisper.

            “The first time we went out for sushi he gagged the minute we walked inside the restaurant,” I began, watching Phichit stiffen at the memory, “He had drenched his sushi in soy sauce and ginger, he couldn’t even chew it before he spit it out on his plate. Our waitress was so grossed out.” I snickered, Viktor smiling as he imagined the scene. Phichit whined from the kitchen, but Yuuri ignored him.

            “I have photos.” I began pulling out my phone before Phichit crashed into me, his hand pinning my wrist down, a dangerous smile on his lips.

            “How soon we forget, Katsuki Yuuri.” He hissed, pulling out his own phone and waving it lazily, “Care to relive your birthday last year?” He asked through gritted teeth, and my eyes widened, heart racing. Viktor peeked out from between us curiously, tilting his head slightly.

            “What happened on your birthday?” He asked innocently, and Phichit turned to him, a sickly sweet grin on his lips. He released my wrist and stood upright, head turning slightly in mock curiosity.

            “I’ll leave you to it.” He cooed, sauntering back towards the kitchen. I cursed him under my breath, Viktor still very much intrigued. I tried to blow off the subject, but Viktor is surprisingly resilient, and I caved quickly under his unassuming gaze. Thus, I began to recount the story of my first trip to strip club, a scheme Phichit had hatched up. Being the birthday boy, I had gotten the full treatment. Viktor’s reactions were cute, but not nearly worth the embarrassment of the tale.   

            “And so that evolved into a lap dance,” I continued awkwardly, eyes looking anywhere but Viktor, even as he leaned on his elbows, chin resting in his hands as he drank up my words.

            “I was so embarrassed and tipsy that I started crying, the poor girl didn’t know what to do.” I laughed darkly as Viktor struggled to hide his amusement behind his hands. I recounted how Phichit had to come over and calm me down, before paying the girl for her time and leaving, all of my friends howling in amusement for the rest of the night.  

 

            We continued to chat idly as Phichit cooked, occasionally he would join the conversation to tease me before ducking back into his work. As my fourth embarrassing story came to a close, Viktor wiped his eyes, he had lost his composure by the second story. I watched as he tried to even his breathing, occasionally breaking out into giggles before gaining back his composure, and leaning back into the couch.

            “You have such a fun life, Yuuri.” He laments, his tone light as he stared at the ceiling. I shrug, drawing my legs up onto the cushions to sit criss cross, hands sitting idly on my shins.

            “It helps to have friends that love teasing you.” I replied, hearing Phichit click his tongue in response, “I’d be a total recluse if Phichit didn’t drag me outside every so often.” Viktor hummed in response, and our eyes met as I glanced over to him. I blushed furiously, and looked away, fiddling with the hem of my shorts. Silence fell between us and I struggled to find a topic to talk about, anything to break this silence.

            “Um,” I began, turning to face him again, just as he turned to face me. Our eyes met for a second time and I was entranced, I felt my face heat up but I couldn’t look away. The blue swirled in an unreadable emotion, before darting down and back up to meet my gaze. My mind blanked as we stared at each other, neither budging. Viktor seemed to break away from the spell first, leaning away before furrowing his eyebrows, a soft smile on his lips. He slowly stood up and gazed down at me, hands playing with a button on his flannel.

            “Um, where’s your restroom?” He asked shyly, and I snapped out of it, scrambling from the couch.

            “Just down the hall there! It’s the first door.” I managed to squeak out, and he smiles and thanks me before heading down the hall. He gingerly opened the door, confirming it was the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. I sunk back into the couch, grateful that the awkward moment was gone.

            “Ooooh boy, you’ve got it bad.” Phichit whistles from the kitchen, the loud popping and sizzling of food nearly drowning him out, “You never willingly embarrass yourself like that.” I groan and hide my face in my hands, hopeful that we were far enough away that Viktor couldn’t hear.

            “Phichit,” I whine, legs flailing slightly, “I can’t handle this he’s too attractive.” He snorts in response, and I stand up from the couch, making my way to the kitchen island and plopping onto one of the bar stools. I whine again, desperate to gush about the very attractive, yet very near, Russian man. Phichit turned to me, lowering the burner to a simmer and giving me his full attention.

            “What’s the matter baby boo?” He cooed, leaning against the counter, his chin resting in his hand. I gently tapped my head on the counter, muffling a groan. It’s not that I didn’t enjoy Viktor’s company, but my emotions were so hard to keep in check around him. One minute I’d be comfortable enough to playfully push his shoulder, and the next I’d be stiff as a board. It wasn’t doing anything for my anxiety, which was only somewhat quelled by Phichit’s presence.

            “If it makes you feel better I think he’s got it just as bad.” He offers, gently tapping me with the wooden spoon he had been holding. I snorted at the thought. Yeah, super hot, super famous model Viktor Nikiforov was into me. Sounds fake but ok. I lifted my head and rested my chin in the crook of my elbow, my cheeks squishing somewhat uncomfortably. I focused on the marbling of the counter, tracing the flakes with my finger.

            “As if. I’m just some guy with some dumb stories.” I mumbled, eyes not meeting Phichit’s. I could imagine how he was frowning right now, he hated when I got like this. A firm tap on the top of my head got my attention, and I looked up, only to be met with a kiss on the nose. Phichit made an exaggerated “Mwah!” and leaned back happily when I cracked a smile. I was so weak for nose kisses.

            “If you were “just some guy” do you really think I would have taken you on a date?” He chirped, and I chuckled, knowing just how high his standards were. He grabbed my hands and gently wiggled my limp arms, eliciting a laugh from me.

            “Don’t remind me, that was so awkward.” I giggled as he gasped loudly, dropping one of my hands to clutch at his heart dramatically.

            “And to think I even walked you home that night, so ungrateful.” He lamented, as more laughter bubbled from me.

            “You wouldn’t stop taking selfies with me, I felt so unattractive compared to you!” I squealed as he whacked me playfully with the spoon. He then leaned back, his expression turning somewhat serious.

            “You were too cute _not_ to take photos with. I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time,” he turns his attention back to the food, giving me time to process his words. I stared at his back, not sure how to respond to this revelation.

            “Don’t underestimate your charms, Yuuri.” He cooed, turning back to me with a slice of breaded pork hanging from a fork, one hand underneath it in case it fell. He offered me the slice and I gratefully accepted, allowing him to feed me.

            “Just like a little baby!” He cooed again, and I scrunched my nose back at him, too infatuated with how good the little bite tasted to properly retort. He smiled and his eyes met something behind me, holding up his fork triumphantly.

            “Do you want to be fed too Viktor? I don’t mind~.” I turned in my seat to find Viktor smiling sheepishly from the hallway, crossing towards us in long strides. He sat down next to me, leaning on his elbows as Phichit offered him a slice of pork as well. Viktor gently pulled the meat off the fork, chewing it gratefully, and I felt a twinge of jealousy. Maybe I should have offered to do it if Viktor was so willing. Phichit seemed to read my mind as he noticed my small pout, flashing me a peace sign before beginning to plate his masterpiece.


	5. Heart Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I turned to the kitchen, my heart sinking as I caught Phichit leaning down to kiss Yuuri, whose laughter bounced off the walls like music. I stayed rooted in the spot, my chest tightening. I was an idiot; no wonder he was so uncomfortable around me; he already has someone in his life. He already has someone to share that happiness with. I kept still, afraid to ruin their moment alone. I was just in the way. 
> 
> Or: Viktor gets the wrong idea and everyone is oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter!! I've been struggling to write lately due to multiple things but I'm doing my best to get back into it! We're starting off with Viktor's POV in this chapter, though he may not be as jealous as you'd think (mainly because hardcore "You're mine and no one else should have you" jealousy makes me uncomfy, but there is still a twinge of "God, I wish that were me.") Thank you all for the wonderful support, I hope I can keep meeting your expectations! :)

~~~

 

_Great, amazing, good job you stupid idiot!_ I cursed myself quietly as I locked the door behind me, dragging my hands down my face. _I couldn’t think of anything better than the bathroom? Honestly?_ I groaned again, praying that Yuuri didn’t notice how flustered I was. He was just so cute and so funny and the way his nose scrunched when he was remembering something embarrassing was too much. I wanted nothing more than to hug him and never let him go. I made my way to the mirror, staring at myself. My face was flushed, ponytail slightly messy, no doubt from leaning back so often to laugh. I frowned and quickly turned on the faucet, splashing my face with water, hoping to get rid of this blush as quickly as possible. I let the water fall from my face, droplets tickling my lashes as I thought about how close he was with his…friend? Boyfriend? Yuuri hadn’t mentioned being in a relationship, but Phichit had kissed him. They even had pet names for each other, that’s not something normal friends do right? Not that I would really know, my friendships ended at brief pats on the back after a night of drinking. I frowned, gently grabbing a washcloth and dabbing my face dry.

 

I wouldn’t call what I’m feeling jealousy… but I certainly envied Phichit. Yuuri was so comfortable around him. Around me he just…seemed so scared. I’d give anything to get closer to him, but I’m afraid I’ll overstep my boundaries. In frustration, I pulled out my ponytail, running my hands through my hair before retying it. _If they are in a relationship, aren’t I just in the way? I turned up uninvited, Yuuri clearly didn’t know. What if this was supposed to be a special thing between the two of them? Was I imposing?_ I sighed, deciding to push aside my thoughts for now, Yuuri would notice right away and then he would stress out and it’d ruin the whole night. I gently unlocked the door, opening it quietly and stepped out. Yuuri wasn’t on the couch anymore. I turned to the kitchen, my heart sinking as I caught Phichit leaning down to kiss Yuuri, whose laughter bounced off the walls like music. I stayed rooted in the spot, my chest tightening. I was an idiot; no wonder he was so uncomfortable around me; he already has someone in his life. He already has someone to share that happiness with. I kept still, afraid to ruin their moment alone. I was just in the way. I kept still, half out of selfishness, praying that my eyes had deceived me, that it was just a trick of the angle.

 

            “If you were “just some guy” do you really think I would have taken you on a date?” I heard Phichit ask, my heart sinking lower. So they were together. They had to be. I listened to their banter, Phichit easily shutting down Yuuri’s insecurities, and I couldn’t help but feel out of place. I could easily make up a lie and leave. Say that Makkachin can’t stand being alone for too long, or that a shoot suddenly came up. I scrambled to think of an excuse to, chest heaving slightly. My mind went blank as I watched Yuuri happily being fed by Phichit, the scene looking so domestic it made my stomach curl. I shouldn’t be here. I steeled my resolve, taking a step forward when Phichit met my eyes. I froze, afraid he would think I was eavesdropping, that he’ll accuse me and kick me out and Yuuri would never want to see me again-

            “You want to be fed too, Viktor? I don’t mind~.” He cooed, smiling at me. Yuuri whipped around to stare at me, those gorgeous eyes beckoning me forward. I smiled back, quickly swallowing the lump in my throat before taking a seat next to Yuuri. Phichit carefully maneuvered the fork into my mouth and I took the slice of pork with ease, the taste pushing aside the rest of my thoughts, my mind stopping to take in the moment. I closed my eyes, relishing the taste, opening them only when I heard the clattering of plates, watching Phichit begin to pile food into bowls. Three bowls. My mind fought to find an excuse to leave, but the promise of food and a few more minutes with Yuuri were too good to pass up _. Maybe just this once, I can be a little selfish._

 

~~~

I leaned back, taking in Viktor’s expression. Something wasn’t right, but I couldn’t tell what it was. Something was definitely off. My frown deepened as his eyes became glossy, seemingly lost in thought. Usually Viktor would play along with Phichit’s antics, flirt back a bit, toss a smile. But instead he silently accepted the food, chewing it without a word. I wanted to ask him if he was ok, but it felt too personal. I had no right to poke at his life. And if he doesn’t willingly offer, that means he doesn’t want to tell, right? I pursed my lips, chest tightening slightly. Was I reading into it too much? Maybe Viktor is just tired, I’m sure he’s busy and he probably doesn’t get much sleep. I glanced at the clock; 7pm. It had only been two hours, but maybe he needed to be somewhere in the morning? I chewed my lip absently, wondering if I should give him the opportunity to leave. I don’t want him to, but I’d feel awful if he didn’t get enough rest because of me. I opened my mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a very enthusiastic “Ta-da!” as Phichit placed a bowl in front of Viktor and I. My eyes widened in surprise, whipping up to stare at Phichit, my smile growing to match his own.

            “Katsudon! Oh my god, you’re the best!” I cried, clapping my hands together gratefully. I saw Viktor flinch out of the corner of my eye, but my excitement overshadowed my concern. I quickly muttered out a thanks for the food and dug in, relishing happily at the taste. I haven’t had katsudon since I moved out of my parent’s house, well over two years ago. I was no chef, and every attempt to make it myself ended horribly. I paused for a moment, savouring the flavor and stealing a glance at Viktor. He was carefully picking at his food, taking small mouthfuls and humming contently. I grinned at the sight, happy he enjoyed at least one of my favourite foods. I continued eating happily, humming with each mouthful. I finished before both Viktor and Phichit, standing to put my bowl away.

            “You don’t want more?” Phichit questioned, turning away from his bowl to watch me. I shook my head, rinsing out the bowl and placing it gently in the sink. I’d wash it later.

            “I love katsudon; but I just got my weight down a bit and I’d rather not gain it all back so quickly.” I laughed when Phichit poked my sides, as if confirming that I had indeed lost weight. He pouted slightly when he realized I had, sighing and turning back to his own bowl.

            “You’re so adorable when you’re chubby though. You’re so soft and an absolute dream to cuddle.” Phichit sighed dreamily, tossing a wink to Viktor, who flushed. I scoffed, flicking Phichit’s ear as I passed, sitting back down on my stool.

            “Yeah, and you’re a nightmare. You only cuddled with me when you were sick and I’d always end up with whatever sickness you had!” I retorted, swatting away his hand as he offered me another piece of pork. He gave a huff and turned to Viktor, yet again playing the victim.

            “Viktor!” He cried, the man turning his head to acknowledge Phichit, his ponytail whipping around behind him, “If you were sick wouldn’t you want to cuddle with something warm and soft?” Viktor looked from Phichit to me, probably trying to figure out how to stay on both of our sides. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck nervously before replying, “I mean, it would depend on the situation, no?” He offered, deflating when Phichit scoffed.

            “Nyet!” He cried, truly scandalized, “No matter the situation, a good cuddle is always the cure!”

            “Phichit, all I said was that I didn’t want to gain weight how did we get here?” I deadpanned, earning a glare from the man. He pouted, but continued to eat his food.

            “I’m just saying I prefer you when you’re soft.” I groaned and laid my head down; there was no point trying to argue with him further. Viktor chuckled softly beside me, and my heart jumped, forgetting yet again just how close the man was. The smell of his cologne mixed with that of the food, an intoxicating- and frankly deadly- combination. I heard him shift beside me, and I glanced up to see him moving from his seat, awkwardly gathering up his bowl- which was still more than half full.

            “Don’t like it?” I mumbled against my arm, catching him by surprise. He chuckled, shaking his head.

            “I just can’t eat too much. Model, remember?” I gave a small “Oh.” in response. He stood still for another minute, turning back towards the sink before thinking better of it and turning back to me again. I quirked an eyebrow as he gave a nervous laugh.

            “Should I just throw this away or…? I feel bad for wasting so much food.” It was Phichit who responded, snorting at the question,

            “We’ll save it for later, one of us will end up eating it.” He took the bowl from Viktor’s hands, who took to sitting back down on the bar stool, eyes trained on the countertop. I watched curiously, wishing I could decipher what he was thinking. I felt a twinge of guilt, and I shot up, now sitting upright in my chair.

            “Oh my god, I must have ruined your diet.” I exclaimed, eyes blown wide as I stared at Viktor. He seemed startled as well, taking a second to compose himself before offering a lopsided grin.

            “It’s no biggie, as long as my manager doesn’t know its fine! I’ll just add an extra ten minutes to my work out.” He puffed his chest out, clearly proud of his ability to dupe his manager. I gave an unsure hum before dropping it, assuming Viktor had done similar things quite a few times. Everyone was startled when a very loud ringtone tore through the quiet, Viktor hastily pulling out his phone. He frowned as he read the contact, and smiled apologetically at me.

            “Is it alright if I take this?” He asks and I nod, watching him leave towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I glance at Phichit who shrugs, still scarfing down his meal. I heard a muffled laugh from the bathroom and silently wondered who he was talking to. A lover? But then why would he frown? Maybe a family member. My thoughts drifted as the seconds ticked by, and soon Phichit had finished his food as well, slipping the bowl into the sink before setting off to wash the dishes. I frowned and moved to help, but he shot me a glare.

            “This is part of my apology, no helping!” He chided, flicking a clump of soap suds at me. By the time Phichit had finished loading and starting the dishwasher, Viktor had emerged, a strained smile on his face.

            “That was my PR manager,” he explained, heaving a sigh as he made his way to his bag, still resting on the table where I had set it,

            “He’s pretty miffed, so I’d better head out. Thank you for having me over, Yuuri. I had an amazing time.” I frowned, not wanting him to leave just yet. I felt an arm rest against my shoulder and I glanced up at Phichit, who was grinning down at me sadly.

            “I need to head out, too. I’ve got class in the morning.” He mimicked my pout before retrieving his jacket from the table where Viktor’s bag had been. Phichit shared a look with Viktor, who shrank slightly under his gaze.

            “I’ll walk out with you!” He chirped happily, wrapping his arm around Viktor’s, who dutifully played along, even if he looked much more stiff than he had previously been. I sat up from my seat and made my way towards the two of them, still pouting slightly.

            “Now I’m gonna be lonely…” I whined, not missing how Viktor’s breath hitched. I turned to look at him curiously but Phichit gently booped my nose, before leaning in to hug me.

            “I’ll get what info I can out of him.” He whispered just beside my ear, and my face flushed. He pulled back and smiled at me before guiding Viktor out the door, both giving a small wave before making their way down the hall. I slowly closed the door, barely remembering to lock it before I set out to my room, laying down in my bed with an ungraceful flop. My heart still hammered in my chest, and a kicked my legs wildly, trying to get out the buzzing just beneath my skin. I laid on my side, hands covering my face as I smiled to myself. Viktor Nikiforov had been in my apartment. He had looked at my photos and laughed and nearly killed himself eating sushi. A low whine escaped my lips as I grinned wider, hands moving to cup my cheeks, their warmth spreading to my fingertips. My heart was beating so fast because Viktor had been here, I thought, cheeks beginning to sting from smiling.


	6. Awkward Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been awkward, to the say least. Walking out with your crush’s boyfriend that is. 
> 
> In which Viktor is Oblivious™ and so is Phichit to a degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge gap in chapters!! I've recently moved and have been focusing on my art but here is a very small chapter to tide you over!   
> I'm writing more chapters now, so hopefully those will be out soon! <3

It had been awkward, to the say least. Walking out with your crush’s boyfriend that is. Phichit had been amiable, keeping pace with me as we walked down the stairwell, chatting idly about his classes. I did my best to pay attention, honestly I did, but my mind would inevitably draw back to Yuuri. Everything about him was adorable it seemed. The way he’d snort after laughing too hard, the smallest flashes of his tummy whenever he’d raise his arms too fast. Even the way he spoke, his accent still barely spilling into his English. Everything about him seemed too good to be true, and I suppose it was, since he’s in a relationship. My eyelids grew heavy, my mood sinking as I reminded myself that I couldn’t be anything more than a friend to him. Not that I wasn’t already planning on being friends, if he’d let me, but the reminder that I’d never be able to flirt and touch him the same way Phichit did soured my mood. I didn’t hate the man, no, Phichit was incredible! He could lighten any mood it seemed, he was an endless supply of comfort through his ramblings. I sighed, almost wishing I had never come.

            “Viktor?” Phichit called, leaning over to look at me. I started, automatically slipping into a practiced smile, eyebrows raising. When had we stopped walking?

            “Hm?” The man frowned, and for a second I was afraid he’d launch into a tirade, warning me to keep my distance, or that I had gotten too buddy-buddy-

            “You know, Yuuri had a lot of fun today.” That got my attention. I looked over at the man, searching his face, not fully understanding his meaning. After a moment with no hints, I gave a small questioning eyebrow. He smiled back at me, digging his hands into his pockets before retrieving his phone. I watched curiously, not daring to question. He quickly unlocked it, before pulling up a photo, proudly holding the phone up to me. My eyes widened, and I gingerly took the phone from his hands, scanning the photo. It was of Yuuri and I. When I had tried that sushi, despite his warnings. My fingers traced Yuuri’s frame, neck resting on the cushion right beside my thigh as he was laughing. His eyebrows were furrowed, a gently crease forming between them, but his mouth was curved in laughter, gums flashing at the movement. He looked so…soft; not quite the words I was looking for, but that’s all the came to mind. His face was round, despite the strong jaw that peeked out every now and again, and he was obviously a little heavier than Phichit or I. I had marveled at how soft he was a few times, loving the contrast to most people I knew, including myself- who were usually just as boney and muscular as I was. But Yuuri…he was smooth and comfortable, warm and welcoming. How many times had I wished I could reach out and hug him? Feel the plush of his cheeks against my own, wrap an arm around the softness of his own. I loved the way his body looked, all soft edges and oh so huggable.

I glanced up at Phichit through my lashes, silently praying he couldn’t read my thoughts. I reluctantly returned his phone to him, a smile back on my lips.

            “I look so ugly in that photo!” I lamented playfully, trying to avoid that fact that I hadn’t looked at myself once. Phichit scoffed, a smile creeping onto his features.

            “That wasn’t the point I was trying to make,” he chided teasingly, wagging his finger.

            “The point is: Yuuri looked happy. Really happy. Happier than I’ve seen him in months.” His voice softened, eyes gazing at the photo on his phone, a fond smile on his lips. I softened at the sight, he obviously loved Yuuri a lot. I bit into my cheek, chastising myself for thinking of Yuuri right next to the man. His gazed switched to me, and I met his eyes with a small frown, still not fully understanding. He flashed me a smile, that had it not been late at night, might have blinded me.

            “I’m really glad you came tonight, Viktor. I think having someone like you around will do him some good.” My heart thumped in my chest. He wasn’t upset with me for getting close to Yuuri? He…actually wanted me around him? That was new. I quickly shoved those thoughts out of my mind, trying to pick out my next words carefully.

            “You mean; you don’t mind me getting to know him better?” Phichit snorted in response, his eyes twinkling in the dim light.

            “Of course not! Yuuri needs more good people in his life. I’d give anything for him to be happy.” He flashed me another smile, and my body relaxed. I had totally misjudged Phichit, here I was scared out of my wits that he’d rip my head off for going anywhere near Yuuri, and I knew deep down that he wasn’t like that. Yuuri is lucky to have someone like him as a partner. I gave him a small smile before pulling out my phone, no longer weary of the cheery man next to me. I quickly opened up a new contact, handing my phone to Phichit, who took it eagerly, typing in his number with a small flourish. He handed it back to me, a small “ppft” escaping my lips as I looked over his contact name: P-chu, with a small peace sign emoji next to it. I quickly sent him an emoji to register my info in his phone. Not even a minute later he replied with a photo. The one of Yuuri and I. I started, gazing at him in bewilderment, only to be met with a wink as he turned to keep walking. I took my place next to him, the atmosphere considerably lighter now. I was the first to break the silence.

            “Hey, how about I treat you to something? For inviting me over and cooking for me.”

Phichit’s eyes lit up, his smile impossibly wide as he nodded vigorously, typing furiously into his phone. Before I could question him he swung the phone towards my face, blinding my temporarily. Who had their phone that bright this late at night? As my eyes adjusted, I realized he was showing me directions. I chuckled and nodded, before jabbing a thumb towards my car. We chatted nonstop during the ride, Phichit sharing more than a few stories about Yuuri, before we parked along the road, a small pastry stand glowing in the street lights. Phichit was quick to order the most elaborate crepe he could; demanding a selfie immediately afterwards. The night ended with my pocket considerably lighter, but not as light at my conscious. _Friends._ I reminded myself, _just_ _being friends with Yuuri would be enough._


End file.
